riseofincarnatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mireia Valentin
A successful arms dealer at a young age, Mireia is equally skilled in both the sales and use of the weapons she supplies. But her real strength lies in her powerful incarnate abilities. Those who underestimate her fall prey to her machinations or are overwhelmed by her furious attacks as they are quickly sliced to pieces. Even those who initially seem to hold their own against her are unable to keep up with her lightning speed once she transforms. Hearing that the mysterious heavily-armed organization Wild Hunt possesses weapons specialized for use against incarnates, Mireia develops a plan to acquire them by force. These weapons have never been seen before, even by an experienced arms dealer like Mireia. If she could somehow acquire them, she could ask any price she liked. In this era, anything related to incarnates is worth vast sums of money. Mireia has her eye on an even bigger prize, one of the highest classified secrets of the U.S. government, known as "The Prophet." Thinking of the thrill, challenge, and overwhelming fortune to be gained from this venture, she can't help but break into a grin. Move list *'Ranged Attack': A dual-pistol barrage. The twin pistols overwhelm foes with their rapid rate of fire. *'Special Move 1': Fires a 3-way aura shot from your leg-blades. Homing capability makes the shot difficult to dodge. *'Special Move 2': Used in conjunction with directional inputs for instant evasion in a given direction. Can be chained into other attacks. Useful for evading and setting up counterattacks. *'Character Ability Power': (Transform Life Steal) Grabs the opponent, siphons their life force, and uses it to transform into Lilith. During this time, mash the Character Ability Power button to steal additional life. Once transformed, your speed and power increase. *'N + Melee Attack': A simple Melee Attack that can be extended into a combo. *'←→ + Melee Attack:' A Melee Attack that swings around to the enemy's side, allowing you to evade incoming projectiles. This is also an effective way to sidestep an enemy's guard. *'↑ + Melee Attack' (Tag Combo Launch): Hurls your opponent into the air to initiate a Tag Combo. *'↓ + Melee Attack': Leaps into the air, evading enemy projectiles, and then kicks downward onto the enemy with a leg-blade. Especially useful for ambushing the enemy from above. *'Tag Combo - Ranged': Finishes a Tag Combo by firing an aura blast from both leg-blades, dealing massive damage. *'Tag Combo - Melee' (Life Steal): Finishes a Tag Combo by intercepting the enemy, slamming them into the ground, and stealing their life force. *'Awakening': Action gauge consumption rate decreases for you and your partner. Enemy long-range attacks are more likely to miss. Tag combo damage is increased. Lilith - Long-Range Attack Lilith - Special Move 1 Lilith - Special Move 2 Lilith - Unique Action Lilith - Short-Range N Lilith - Short-Range LR Lilith - Short-Range F Lilith - Short-Range R Lilith - Tag Combo Long-Range Lilith - Tag Combo Short-Range Awakening - Lilith Media Videos Images Lillith.jpg|Lilith LILITH Costume lightbox.jpg|Costume Customization LILITH Head lightbox.jpg|Head Customization LILITH Weapon lightbox.jpg|Weapon Customization LilithSS.jpg LilithSS1.jpg LilithSS2.jpg LilithSS3.jpg References Valentin, Mireia Valentin, Mireia